Flames of Revival
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Luna- or Lunarbeam, is an Autobot femme that was rescued from the Decepticons clutches by her two brothers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. In the midst of everything, she has to go through being sparked and finding love... Joy!
1. Chapter 1 Savior

Flames of Revival

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Luna- or Lunarbeam, is an Autobot femme that was rescued from the Decepticons clutches by her two brothers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. In the midst of everything, she has to go through being sparked and finding love... Yey!

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Disclaimer: I Do Not own Transformers or any of the characters used, except for Lunarbeam! And I don't own Lights' song.

~Notes:

- Huh, I randomly thought of this while watching Transformers G1 Cartoons ouob

*O* Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are so awesome!~

- My brother said that a BMW ish a girly car ouob xDDDDD But please, don't be offended xP

xDDDDDDD

~Warnings:

- I'm an epic failure, don't hurt me to much xDD

- Failed Grammar and Spelling .; ||OTL

- I don't know how to do the character of Hook and Scalpel ; o;

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

OC:

Gender: Femme/Female

Name: Her real name is Lunarbeam, but she likes to be called Luna.

Age: Just a little younger than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but in Human years, she looks around the age of 18.

Family: She's the little sister of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe~

Likes: Being called Luna, likes her brothers, all the other Autobots, cute things, oh wait, she finds mostly anything cute, she likes hugs, playing pranks with her brothers, funny things,

Dislikes: Being called by her real name (she'll do something to hurt you for it xD), being woken up from a nice recharge.

Personality: She's mostly happy/bubbily all the time, but can get 'cranky' if she's woken up suddenly from her recharge, she has Sideswipes funny-ness, and has just a bit of Sunstreakers egotistic nature..

Coloring:

-Alt. (Car) Form:

Luna is a pretty blue BMW! She's almost a dark-ish Ocean Azure blue... xD;;

-Robot Form:

Luna's main color is silver~ Her head, and rest of her body, minus the parts with blue xD Her arm and leg plates are the same Dark Ocean Azure Blue, as well as the sides of her face plates, and her battle mask is the same blue, but with virticle silver streaks.. Her chest and the middle of her tummy and back have blue (Much like a tear drop), but the rest is silver, and the silver travels down to her legs, but then the blue comes and meets her sides and from her knee's down.

Her waist has long plates in the middle and back, with shorts plates on the sides.

Her head also has a crown-ish like thing at the top of her head ouo;.. which is blue with silver.

This is confusing to write xDD and you prolly don't get what I mean.. but i'll draw a picture! :DDDbbb

Powers: She has pluse and plasma cannons and a flare gun.

-Human Holo-Form:

Hair Color: Almost a Sky Blue, and is really long.

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Clothing: She usually just appears to wear blue things, mostly skrits and sweaters/hoodies, sometimes dresses, but not really.

/d/elVL

(Chu could copy and paste, that's basically her appearance xDbb)

'Nother quick note:

- The explanation for her name and being a BMW is because my bro said that BMW's are sometimes called Beemers/Beamers :33bbb And yeah... xDD;;

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter One: Saviour

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I just wanna run to you...

And break off the chains,

and throw them away...

I just want to be so much...

And shake off the dust,

That turned me to rust.

Sooner than later,

I'll need a Saviour...

I'll need a Saviour.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Decepticon Base - Luna's POV)

'How long has it been?' I found myself thinking yet again,

I sighed, and leaned back, back gently hitting against the cold metal.

"... Brothers..." I whimpered, slowly sinking so I was laying on the cold ground.

I jumped slightly from hearing foot steps walk to my cell.

I bit my lip, shaking very lightly.

'Don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday...' I shuddered and twitched.

I looked down at some of my torn armor and the scratches from getting beat up.

I jumped again when a black and purple seeker came in.

I narrowed my eyes, and sat up, "I'm not telling you Decepticreeps anything!" I said, frowning.

I didn't hear a responce from him, so I slowly looked at the seeker out of the corner of my eye.

He was staring, "I- I'm not hear for answers..." He stuttered.

I blinked, and fully looked at him. "Uhh, then why are you here?" I glared, shuddering again.

He paused, and walked closer.

I froze, and backed up as far as I could.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He smiled tiredly.

"How could I trust you?" I glared again.

"If I was gonna hurt you, I would have done it already, right?" he smiled.

"... I.. guess... Hmph." I turned my head, and stared at a berth in the corner of the room.

He chuckled lightly, and moved closer.

"He really hurt you, didn't he..." He whispered, lightly touching one of my wounds where energon was leaking out slowly.

"..." I didn't say anything, suddenly feeling stupid.

He blinked, then smiled, "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself!" He grinned.

I blinked, worries and fears melting away.

"My designation is Skywarp, what's yours?" he smiled.

I stared, and looked at the ground. "..."

He blinked, "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said softly.

My shoulder plates sagged, 'Great, now I feel bad, for a Decepticon...' I thought, twitching.

"Designation Lunarbeam, but call me that, and die." I smiled.

He blinked, and backed away slightly, "W- what should I call you by.. then?.." he stuttered.

"Luna." I grinned.

'I.. suddenly don't feel scared around him...' I thought, staring warily.

"Oh, okay, Luna. I like it." He grinned.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks..."

Skywarp suddenly grabbed my hand, which made me jolt and jumped backwards, slamming into the wall.

I cried in pain, and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry!" He said, helping me back up.

"No, i'm sorry, i'm still edgy and stuff..." I trailed off.

"Oh, no, it's totally okay." He smiled lightly.

I smiled back, suddenly feeling shy.

He froze, "I just remembered what I partually came here to do..." he mumbled, staring blankly at the wall.

He looked at me, smiling sadly.

"What?" I looked at him innocently.

"I gotta take you to Hook and Scalpel!"

"W- who?" I wimpered, leaning back until my back hit the rusty wall.

"It's okay, don't worry, they're medical con's." Skywarp grinned.

"Oh... wait, why would I need to see a medic?" I looked at Skywarp confused.

Skywarp's grin dropped, and his shoulder plates sagged slightly.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Skywarp's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Err, I have no idea, but Lord Megatron told me to bring you there..." I said.

Luna's frame shivered slightly.

"Great.." I heard her whisper.

'...' I stared at her sadly, but smiled, trying to lighten to mood.

"S'okay, they won't hurt you."

She looked up at me with her baby blue optics.

"Okay.." She said quietly, slowly getting up.

She yelped as she fell over.

I caught her just in time.

"Er, d- do you need help?" I stuttered, carefully putting her up.

She nodded slightly, "Sorry..." She whispered.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it."

.

I helped her all the way to the medical bay.

The door opened when we came up to it, and I looked up to see Hook or Scalpel no where in sight.

I blinked, but helped her so she sat on one of Hook's tables.

Luna sighed, and smiled, "Thanks." She said quietly, and looked around slowly.

I smiled as to say 'Your welcome'.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Luna's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I looked around the room, but froze when I saw a human eyeball floating in a jar of energon.

I slowly reached over and poked Skywarp.

He turned and blinked at me questionly.

"Uhh, why would someone keep a Human Eye in a jar of Energon?" I asked him, staring, somehow not able to look away.

Skywarp stared, and was about to say something, but a different voice interupted him.

I jumped slightly, watching as a mech walked into the room.

"Scalpel will be here soon." He said, grabbing some things, then looking at me.

He glanced at Skywarp, "Is this the femme?"

Skywarp nodded, "Yeah." He said quietly.

"My designation is Hook." the mech said.

I nodded twice, staring.

Skywarp paused, "This is Lunarbeam, but she prefers to be called Luna." he introduced me casually.

I smiled slightly, then looked to see what Hook's reaction was.

He blinked, and stared, then smiled, "That's a nice name." He said.

I paused, and felt my cheek plates heat up slightly, and nodded quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Could you speak for me?" He said, grabbing something and putting it by my vocal processor.

I nodded, pausing, "Err... hi?" I blinked awkwardly.

Hook and Skywarp chuckled.

"Thank you." Hook said, putting the thing away.

I nodded slightly, smiling shyly.

I jumped from hearing a light clanking and shifting noise.

I blinked, and turned to see a little spider-like robot.

"Oh, there you are." Hook said, rolling his optics.

"Luna, this is Scalpel, Scalpel, this is Lunarbeam, but call her Luna." Hook said, as Scalpel crawled onto the table, and over to me.

I watched him intently, staring as he crawled.

he murmured something that I couldn't make out. I paused, and lifted him up slowly, bringing him optic to optic.

"Wazzup?" He suddenly said.

I blinked my optics, staring, then slowly put him down.

Hook sighed, "Scalpel, stop scaring femme's.." He shook his head, wheeling over a big machine.

I stared at him, then at it, then looked at Scalpel, then back at the machine.

"What's that for?" I said warily.

"I just need to make sure of something..." He said quietly.

Scalpel crawled over, and started hooking up things to me.

"Okay," Hook paused, and typed in a few things, before a flash went off.

I blinked, and rubbed my head, "What happened?" I stared.

"Nothing much, chops." Scalpel said quickly, pinching his claws as if he were a lobster or something.

"... Did he just call me chops?" I asked Hook quietly.

"He's crazy." he said.

"Oh." I nodded to myself, blankly staring as Scalpel- with much trouble, tried to drag the machine away.

"There's one more thing I need to check..." Hook said, looking over a sheet from that machine.

"Umm, okay." I shrugged, and switched my position on the table to be more confortable.

He pulled out a remote type thing, and used it to scan where my spark chamer is.

I blinked, and looked at him confused.

"What's that for?" I asked, as he put it down and a pressed a few things on it.

He sighed, and glared lightly at it.

"Skywarp, can you come here for a second?" Hook asked.

Skywarp looked at me, then walked over to Hook. Hook showed him the remote, and Skywarp gasped.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed. Skywarp turned to me.

"Luna... your..." he paused, not wanting to say it.

"I'm what?" I murmured, staring warily.

"Well- your..." he stuttered.

Hook sighed again, "Well, your sparked, to put it short." He said awkwardly.

I felt my optics widen.

"I- I'm what!" I cried, shocked.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Autobot Base - No one's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"We finally found the location of the Decepticons!" Sideswipe said, running in with Ironhide and Sunstreaker.

Optimus walked over quickly, "Where are they?" He asked, voice serious.

Sideswipe told the Autobot leader.

"Okay, Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" He said, transforming into a truck and wheeling out of their base.

Sideswipe transformed, but paused when he didn't see his brother transform.

The red 'Bot transformed back into robot mode, and patted his brother on his shoulder plate. "Don't worry, bro." he smiled.

"What if she's... offline?" Sunstreaker asked, not being his usual self.

Sideswipe frowned, "She isn't."

"How do you know?" The yelled 'Bot whined.

Sideswipe smiled this time, "I just do. I mean, she's our sister, right? She's strong." Sunstreaker blinked at his brother, and smiled.

"Your right," He said, but paused, "Sadly." He added after, making Sideswipe pout.

"We'll get her back." Sideswipe grinned.

They both transformed and followed everyone.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

HOHO~ xDDD I decided to make it into two parts x 3xb

I didn't feel like fitting it into a big first chapter D;

(Even though I usually like doing that xD)

How was it? Horrible? Epic? Okay? Write More?

xDDD

Review please~ it makes me happy and inspired ;D

xDDDDDDDbbb

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2 Drive my Soul

Flames of Revival

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Luna- or Lunarbeam, is an Autobot femme that was rescued from the Decepticons clutches by her two brothers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. In the midst of everything, she has to go through being sparked and finding love... Joy!

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Disclaimer: I Do Not own Transformers or any of the characters used, except for Lunarbeam! And I don't own Lights song: Drive my Soul.

xDDDDDDD

~Warnings:

- I'm an epic failure, don't hurt me to much xDD

- Failed Grammar and Spelling ||OTL~

~Notes:

- PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANNA SEE HER EPIC PRETTY ALT. FORM~ xDDD~

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Two: Drive my Soul

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_You make the darkness disappear..._

_I feel found when you stay near._

_I know where I am when you are here,_

_My way becomes so clear._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Decepticon Base - Luna's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

'I-... I can't believe it...' I thought, staring at the ground. 'I know I was forced to spark bond with him... but I didn't think that i'd... I'd... Slag, I can't say it...' I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

I felt tears well up in my optics.

"D- Don't spring a leak!" Skywarp stuttered, looking around between Hook, Scalpel, and me.

"I'm sorry.." I wimpered, wiping at my optics.

"So, uh, wh-.." Skywarp paused, looking awkwardly, "Err, who's the father?" He squeaked out, staring intently at the ground.

I sniffed, "I-.. I don't want to talk about it..." I whispered, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Yeah, your right, i'm sorry." Skywarp said, patting my should plate.

"It's okay." I said quietly, smiling slightly.

He smiled back.

Hook smiled at the random little moment, but frowned, "Oh yes, Luna, would you want to keep the sparkling or... termanate it?" He grimaced.

I stared, "I'll keep it, of course. I could never do that to a sparkling." I said, shaking my head.

He smiled, "I hate doing it... It's the most painful thing in the World, well, in my opinion." he frowned.

"Also my opinion to." I smiled lightly.

I yelped and almost fell off the table when there was a big crash in the base.

Skywarp caught me before I hit the ground. "T- tha..." I trailed off, optics widening.

_"Sppzz- un- sppztt-... Lu-...spptttzzz-.. Luna?-spzttzz" _A voice said on my comm. link.

_"Sideswipe!" _I cried in the comm. link between my brother and I.  
><em>"Sizzppt- re yo- sppzzzt-" <em>

_"What?" _I called back, staring in confusion at the ground.

_"Sppz- where ar- sizzt- ou?" _he asked.

_"Umm, the medic room." _I said in our comm. link. I glanced up to see Scalpel no where in sight, and Hook running out of the room.

I glanced up at Skywarp.

He stared down at me, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I- It's my brother..." I whispered.

His optics widened.

We both screamed when something or someone crashed into the room.

"LUUUNNAAAA!" A black and yellow 'Bot yelled, tackling me.

"B- Bumblebee!" I stared at him with wide sky blue optics.

"OH MY PRIMUS IT IS YOU!" He said, latching onto my side.

I paused, and looked up to see Skywarp hiding behind Hook and Scalpel's desk.

"Hold on, Luna, I'll call Sideswipe and Sunstreaker over here!" Bee said, pressing a button for his comm. link.

I nodded slowly, but still stared at Skywarp.

He stared back, but smiled sadly.

_"What are you doing?" _I asked him, activating a comm. link between the two of us.

_"Sppzzt- 'ding sittzz- or els- sppzzzxtti- ave to cap- pszztt- ture yo- spzzttizz-"_ I stared at Skywarp with wide optics.

_"Y- you aren't gonna stop me?..." _I asked through it.

He smiled again and shrugged, _"Spzz- ou'll b- sppittzz- 'etter ther- spppzzzzzz-"_

I twitched, 'Damn static...' I thought, before crawling over to him while Bee was busy facing the other way, looking out for Decepticons.

I stared at Skywarp, then hugging him lightly, "Thank you..." I whispered, feeling my cheek's heat up slightly.

I coughed, and stood up, waved sligthly then ran over to Bee.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran into the room, followed by almost the rest of the Autobots.

"Luna!" they both cried, and hugged me.

"Ow-! hey, calm down!" I said, laughing lightly.

I sighed contently, "Ahh, I missed you guys..." I said, hugging them both.

Sideswipe grinned, and looked down.

He froze, "Luna... your.. hurt..." He mumbled.

I blinked, and looked down, "Oh, don't worry, not that much..." I laughed nervously.

'Maybe now isn't the time to tell that about... me being.. sp-... spar-... slag.' I thought, but shook my head to rid of the thoughts.

"Umm, yeah..." I said awkwardly, rubbing my helm.

"Well, lets go while we can." Ratchet said, slightly annoyed from getting held up.

"And it's nice to see you again, kid." He said, smiling

I smiled back, "Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up." He said, petting my helm.

"Sounds good." I giggled.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand!" Bee said.

I blinked and turned to him.

He paused, and blinked back, "What? It's a Human saying." He grinned.

"Oh." I giggled again.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" Optimus said.

Everyone transformed, and started to follow after Optimus.

But I stayed for a second, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paused and waited for me.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, Sorry. I was just spacing out for a moment." I smiled lightly, transformed and followed my brothers.

Luckily, we were able to escape without anyone getting extremely wounded.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(No one's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Luna, I didn't realize that you didn't have a proper alt. form yet." Sideswipe said, looking over his little sisters frame.

"Hmm, what car would you want?" He asked.

Luna blinked, "Umm, I dunno..." she shrugged, smiling lightly.

"I think a Blue BMW would suit her." Sunstreaker said, nodding.

Luna giggled.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what it'll look like." the femme said.

"Yeah, she could always change it." Sideswipe said, smiling.

Optimus paused, "I guess we could quickly go look at some car choices, but it has to be quick, we don't want the Decepticons following us."

Luna smiled, "Yey!" She grinned, feeling excited.

"This way!" Sunstreaker said, pushing his sister along gently, Sideswipe following.

The three hid behind a big hill, and watched as different cars were parked everywhere.

"Hmm..." Luna looked at everyone of them.

"Oh!" She suddenly said, staring at one. "I think I want that one." the femme said, pointing to a pretty blue BMW convertible.

Luna quickly scanned it, turned away and walked back to where the other were, with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker following behind her.

She quickly transformed into the blue BMW convertible.

"Whoa, pretty!" Bumblebee said, admiring her alt. form.

"Th- thanks." Luna stuttered, and drove off quickly.

Everyone transformed and they went back to their base.

Once they all reached base, Luna transformed back into her normal form, and smiled at the slight changes once she got her alt. form.

She had a nice- with slight sparkly- blue armor. Two different colors of blue, and silver completed her frame.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Haha~! That's all for now. xDD

Please review? :D? It makes me feel inspiried and happy ;D /shot

Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, again. x.x;p

Thanks for reading! :3

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3, The Truth

Flames of Revival

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Luna- or Lunarbeam, is an Autobot femme that was rescued from the Decepticons clutches by her two brothers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. In the midst of everything, she has to go through being sparked and finding love... Joy!

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Disclaimer: I Do Not own Transformers or any of the characters used, except for Lunarbeam! And I don't own The Truth by Kris Allen!

xDDDDDDD

~Warnings:

- I'm an epic failure, don't hurt me to much xDD

- Failed Grammar and Spelling ||OTL~

~Notes:

- :3... o 3ob

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Three: The Truth

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_Tryin' to be Perfect._

_Tryin' no to let you down._

_Yeaah..._

_Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me Right now..._

_Yeaah._

_~O~_

_While the floors underneath our feet are crumbling,_

_The walls we built together tumblin'..._

_I still stand here holdin' up the Roof._

_'Cause it's easier than... telling the truth..._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Luna's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I turned over on my place on the berth in Ratchet's Med-Bay. I quietly watched as Ratchet fiddled with somethings.

"Okay, now I need to check your spark, just in case.." He said the last part quietly.

I shot up, but ignored the sharp pains. I twitched lightly, "N- No, it's okay! Nothing happened!" I said quickly, putting my servo's over where my spark would be.

Ratchet sighed, "I need to for medical reasons, Luna." He said, his hand transforming into a scanner type thing.

I glared at his scanner, "No." I crossed my arms.

Ratchet twitched, "Yes."

"You can't!" I cried, panicking.

"Why are you so afraid? You've gotten check-ups before, so why now?" He demanded, clearly annoyed.

I growled slightly, "Because, I just don't WANT ONE!" I yelled the last two words, and got up.

"Where are you going!" He glared.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" I huffed, and ran out of the room.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Ratchet's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I glared at the door that now closed, hearing the foot steps get quieter as the femme ran.

I sighed, irritated, slamming a tool on the ground.

Luna's supposed to be- and is, until now- the best of the family.

I shook my head, and comm. Optimus.

_"Prime." _

_"What is it, Ratchet?" _He asked, sounding a bit worried. _"Is it Luna?"_

_"I guess you could say that..." _I twitched again.

_"What happened?"_

_"She isn't allowing me to give her a check-up." _I seethed, putting my tools away, but a bit forcefully.

_"Hmm, why not?"_

_"I don't know." _

_"Well, just let her be for now. I guess... But once she gets used to the idea, i'm sure she'll let you do it." _He said.

_"... I guess..." _I grumbled, sighing. _"But I can't help but think that she's hiding something_._"_ I added, and disconnected from the comm. link.

I got up, finally done with everything, and headed to the Rec. room for some energon.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Back to Luna's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I felt my spark pound in my chest. I put a servo againts my chest, breathing slowly.

"That was close... I can't tell _anyone anything_!" I said, back hitting the wall with a clank.

"Tell who what?" I jumped from hearing a voice.

I turned quietly, "B- Bumblebee!" I stuttered, backing up slightly, but I tripped over my own pede's and fell to the ground.

Bumblebee blinked, and pulled me up.

"I- i'm sorry..." I said, staring at the ground, embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it." he grinned.

"So, I was wondering if-.. if you'd... you... er- uh, yeah..." he stuttered, vocal processer getting quiet with every formed word.

I blinked, "If i'd like.. to what?"

"To-... togetsomeenergonwithme!" He said quickly, and stared at some dirt that was on his chest.

I blinked again, "Ooh-" 'Wait! Did Bumblebee just ask me out!' I thought, mentally grabbing my head, face plates heating up. "Eh- Uhh, yeah, sure." I smiled shyly.

He smiled, "Okay!" Bumblebee grabbed my servo with his, and dragged me to the Rec. room, where the energon was held.

I blinked and looked around, seeing my brothers there, Jazz, Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet-

My optics widened, 'RATCHET!' I screamed in my head, watching as he talked with Prime.

I dived behind Bumblebee, hoping no one saw me.

"Hey, Luna!" I cringed as Sunstreaker yelled my name.

I sighed and peeked around Bee's shoulder, glaring lightly.

"What?..." I huffed.

He grinned, but paused and his eyes traveled down. "Oh, was I inturupting something?" He grinned again, winking.

I blushed again, quickly looking down to see my servo still hooked with Bee's.

"N- no- er, yes, argh!" Bee stuttered, face flushed, too.

We both pulled our hands away and pretended like nothing happened.

"Aww~! Our little sister is growing up! Just make sure to use protection!" Sideswipe teased, turing around from the big cough they were on.

Our blushes incresed.

"Sh- shut up!" I glared at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's wide grin's.

"Yeah, that isn't funny!" Bee said, flustered.

I nodded in agreement, pouting.

"Luna.." I blinked, and my shoulders sagged, as I slowly turned around, already knowing who it was.

"Y- yes?..."

"Are you ready for your check-up?" Ratchet asked, watching me intently.

I shuddered, "N- no!" I yelled, and booked it out the room, running down the hall dragging Bumblebee in hand.

"Luuna!" I heard Ratchet's voice get lower as I got farther. I turned and corner, and panted slightly, peaking around it.

"Uhh- Luna?" I blinked, and turned to see Bee attached to my right servo.

I blushed, "S- sorry..." I mumbled.

He blinked, "About what?" he chuckled.

"About.. uh, oh, for dragging you and for my brothers..." I muttered the last part, twitching slightly.

He chuckled again, "'S'okay, I don't mind." He smiled. I stared at his smile, and blushed and looked towards the ground.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sideswipe's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I watched as my baby sister ran out of the room, dragging a confused- yet amused- Bumblebee with her. I turned to the Doc-Bot, staring at him with confusing too.

"Hey, what do you mean Luna didn't get her Check-up?" I asked, watching out of the corner of my optics as Sunstreaker turned to see what Ratchet's answer was.e

Ratchet sighed, squeezing the bridge between his optics, "Well, I wanted to give her her check up, but she yelled at me not to, and then she ran off."

"But, she usually likes getting check-ups..." Sunny said, blinking in confusion.

I nodded, "But I wonder why she doesn't want one..." I asked, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"That's probably when we're all thinking." Ironhide's voice suddenly broke my thoughts.

I turned to look at him, "Yeah..." I nodded, agreeing with the Weapon's specialist.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Hehe, so, how was it? Epic fail? Yeah, I thought so to ;D

Oh! And while Luna's back with the Autobots, she should start to like someone/or someone start to like her, but I dunno who. wb

I was thinking Bee, but they should turn out just friends, best friends xD

Unless you wanna vote for him o-o;b

So, please send me a review on who you'd like to see and her xDDD~

It could be anyone~! (On the Autobots xD I already got someone for the Decepticons/BUWAHAHAHAHAHHH!) yup, yup.

I'm curious on what you dude's/dudette's would write down~

xDDDDDDDbb


End file.
